The Test Of True Love
by Crazygirl43
Summary: Kagome left for couples months to train under with Sesshmaru's mother. Now she came back to with Sesshmaru but alone to fine a big surprise. Who pass the test and what is all about.


Chapter 1: BIG MISTAKE

This takes place in the model time. This story is about a test that changes the faith of Kagome and Sesshomaru. Kagome must leave with Sesshomaru's mother to prove herself that she can be the next Lady of the West. Would Sesshomaru wait for her? By the way is a modern area.

The Test of True Love

Kagome's Pov

I can't wait to see my love, Sesshomaru. It has been 5 months, since I left Sesshomaru to train with his mother, Lady Inukimi to prove myself that I can be with her son and maybe one day become the next Lady of the West. During these past months, I learned how to become a Lady. It is not only about how to dress like one or how you act, but there are other important lessons I learned from Lady Inukimi. I learn how to fight by using my miko powers because Sesshomaru would not always protect me and our future pups. I must learn how to fight that I can protect myself and our future pups. Which Lady Inukimi wants a lot of grandpups in the future. I also learn the history and present-day of the relationship of the other Lords and Ladys and to learn what kind of business they do for the living and learn what kind of ative they are. It is best to learn that you can have better conversation with the Lords and Ladys. The best part is how close I got with Lady Inukimi and she wants to call her mom. How cool is that! Now I can wait to see my love, Sesshomaru. Telling him the great news that I passed the Lady Inukimi test.

End Kagome's Pov

Reagual Pov

As Kagome drives to the house of Sesshomaru late in the night. As she opened the door, she saw some clothes all over the floor. "Man, I leave for a couple months, and this happens. Can this man really take care of himself as I go away?" says Kagome as she picks up some clothes. As she was picking up some clothes, she noticed that there were some women's clothes that didn't belong to her mix with Sesshomaru's clothes.  
"No, Sesshomaru would not do this to me, right?" says Kagome as she runs to the stairs to go straight to Sesshomaru's bedroom. During the way to his room Kagome thought, 'Sesshomaru would not do this to me. Now I work hard for this to be with him'.  
As Kagome stands in front of Sesshomaru's bedroom's door, she slowly opens the door to see Sesshomaru holding other women in his arms and not just any woman it is her own cousin Kikoy.  
"How could you, Sesshomaru?! I thought you love me. How could you sleep with my own cousin?! You heartless bastard." said Kagome as tears fell down from her eyes.

"You leave me no choice Kagome. I told you that you don't need to take that silly test. You have my love and you have this Sesshomaru. But no, you left to that stupid test and left me all alone. A man needs a lot of attention and being a full demon needs ten times more attention than a regular human need." said Sesshomaru.

"Look Dear cousin, You leave this poor man all by himself. I came to fill your place. You should be grateful that I was taking care of your man, oops I mean my man this he's mine now." said Kikoy as she hugged Sesshomaru behind his back giving a sneaking smirk.

"You know what, Kikyou? You can have him. I know that I had your love Sesshomaru, but taking that test would be better because I get your mother to accept our relationship. And it works, your mother like me. Does that not that matter to you Sesshomaru? Having your mother acctape our reatships?"

"Of course. I want my mother to accept our relationships but leaving me all alone and doing that stupid test. It the way to accept

our relationship? Why is that test so important? Then being with this Sesshomaru? But it is too late for us now. This Sesshomaru has moved on and is now happy with Kikoy. She's gonna be my mate and mother of my pups."

"Yes, it's true late for us Sesshomaru. To answer your question about why this test is so important. It is to see we are right for each other. Not alone this test is to train the next Lady of the West, but to see if the man is faithful to his woman. I pass my part of the test but you fail yours." With that Kagome ran out the door. Never heard from again.


End file.
